


Dreams in the Desert

by lolhahahano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolhahahano/pseuds/lolhahahano
Summary: Crossed posted from FF.net.Rey dreams about her past that lead her to the future. One-shot.





	Dreams in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i'm back. i also suck at writing. unbeta-ed but pls rate & review. toodleesss~
> 
> also try to guess who i'm trying to imply who her parents are.

Rey dreams of many things but only one dream keeps her going. Two people that hold her close. One with a pair of warm blue eyes and another with rich red hair.

She hears voices only to never find their owners.

Rey dreams.

She dreams of destruction and chaos in flames. “No, NO!” She cries out as a familiar figure comes close with a red sword ablazed, ready to strike her down.

Too close, too close and finally the giant raises the sword and-

She wakes in cold sweats. It's the middle of the day, sweltering hot in her patch of the desert. She drifted off working with hunger pains. Rey rubs a dirty cloth over her face, her stomach growls loudly.

_No more dreaming. No more_

She thinks but that one dream keeps her going. She grabs a ration bar and eats it to forget the dream.

Rey dreams. She dreams of an ocean.

She never seen one in person but she knows what it is. Rey doesn't get why she is seeing this ocean. She doesn't even remember where she came from. When the ocean in her dreams appeared, she believed she came from it but when she grew older, it was just plain rubbish.

But she sees a man there too.

She gets flashes of a very distant galaxy. One where all the Jedi had lived.

A strong young woman ruling. A troubled boy growing into a man tossed into war.

There's others as well.

A quick witted Togruta. A wise man with long hair. A younger one whose voice called to her. A short, green creature, a master amongst them.

Rey believes that whoever they are, they mean something to her but for now it doesn't help her survive in the barren Jakku desert. Though she longs for the two who held her close.

The dreams comes again.

Resting inside the Millennium Falcon, a ship she has longed to fly. The people Rey has dreamed of welcome her in her sleep as they were alive with her. She hasn't thought about them in years but they are telling to wake up.

And she does.

The island breathes the Force into her as if it were her source of life. She treks on stairs, too many to count. Her back and legs ache but the dreams long forgotten in desert are fresh in her mind.

She almost to the top. Four more steps.

_Three_

  _Two_

_One_

And she's there. Staring at the man, dressed in grey robes and an ashy beard but the scene is incomplete.

 _Mama isn't here_. A tear rolling down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> YALL THIS WAS WRITTEN OVER A SPAN OF THREE MONTHS BECAUSE I WAS LAZY AF.
> 
> sorry for yelling…. pls forgive me.
> 
> I do have more one shots coming up which are currently still in my google docs waiting to be finished so yeah. bear with me pls
> 
> a lil update about my SW dreams fanfic, I WILL get back to it, I want to a little bit at time!
> 
> -toooodles!


End file.
